


This Is Getting Old

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Takes place early in the season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another planet... another princess or two or three (grins).</p><p>Disclaimer: same as usual, don't own em' and no money is ever made from my stories.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Getting Old

*P2X-859*

As Daniel drew closer to Jack’s side, Jack smirked and nodded at Teal’c.

“Why’s the chief been looking at me like that?” Daniel questioned his best friend.

Pushing his cap back, Jack tilted his head and noticed someone peering over the chief’s shoulder. Glancing over at Teal’c, Jack snorted. “You wanna do the honors this time, big guy?”

“Indeed,” Teal’c bowed his head in respect. Looking at the younger man, his lips quirked. “The chief has a beautiful daughter, Daniel Jackson.”

Horror crossed Daniel’s face, making all of SG-1 and SG-2 that had tagged along for the ride laugh outrageously. Blushing, Daniel couldn’t look any of them in the face. Hearing Jack’s snickers were the worse of the lot. “This is getting damn old,” he grumbled.

“I keep tellin’ ya, Danny boy... a girl in every planet.”

“This is insane!” Daniel moaned, covering his face with both hands. “Why does this only seem to happen to me?”

“If ya ask me,” Jack shrugged casually, “which you probably won’t but I’ll give ya my two cents anyway,” he snorted. “It’s those baby blues of yours. Sucks them in every damn time!”

Trotting over to Daniel’s side, Lou wore a shit eating grin. “Hey, Doctor J, did you get a load of the chief’s daughter?” Then Lou wondered what he had said as Daniel swiftly turned his back on him. Bewildered, Lou scratched his head gazing at Jack. “What I say?”

“It’s what I call the *Daniel Effect*?” O’Neill’s amused gaze focused on Daniel’s back as the young archaeologist trudged over to the chief to finish their discussion about a treaty between their planet and Earth. 

“Yes, haven’t you heard of it yet, Major Ferretti,” Carter asked as she joined the group. “It’s been great gossip around the SGC water cooler,” she laughed, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Not until today?” Ferretti replied, curiosity written on his features. “I give. What’s the *Daniel Effect*?”

“Take a Stargate plus one Doctor Daniel Jackson and it usually equals one of two things,” O’Neill squinted against the glare of the sun as he kept his sights on his young friend. Holding up two fingers, he ticked them off. “One - Daniel either gets engaged or two - he ends up being married to a princess.”

“Oh,” Ferretti nodded, understanding now. He should have remembered Abydos and what had happened between Daniel and Sha’re. “I must be off-world too much that I hadn’t caught wind of this one.”

“Heads up,” Carter warned softly. “Daniel’s coming back.”

Blushing beet red, Daniel went immediately over to Jack. “Guys, we’re done here. I’ve got the treaty signed I just need General Hammond to look it over and get it okayed with the Pentagon,” he fidgeted on his feet and kept glancing odd looks over his shoulder at the chief.

“Something wrong, kiddo?” Jack’s amusement dropped at the concern etched on Daniel’s face.

“I’d just like to get back to the base now,” Daniel mumbled quietly, still throwing quick looks over his shoulder.

“Daniel?”

“Jack?”

“Daniel?”

Grabbing his backpack, Daniel headed for the Stargate until Jack’s hand on his shoulder stopped his momentum. Whirling to face the older man, Daniel was about to tell him to lay off until he saw money bunched up in Jack’s hand. “Oh... you... didn’t?”

“Yup!” Jack’s eyes twinkled. “I did.”

“We lost the bet, Doctor J,” Lou moaned as the rest of SG-2 snickered in the background.

“I too lost, Daniel Jackson.”

“Don’t feel too badly, Daniel, I bet on you as well,” Sam smiled gently back at him.

“What the hell, Jack!” Daniel snapped and started jumping up and down in the sandy dirt. 

“I bet against the others that the chief would offer you his daughter to seal the deal,” Jack winked at his young friend. But seeing Daniel wouldn’t meet his eyes and turned redder than before, if that were even possible, Jack knew something else was offered up. “Ya goin’ ta tell me or do I have to ask the chief over there?” Daniel hung his head down and mumbled something so softly that Jack couldn’t even hear it. “Speak up a little louder will ya?”

Snapping his head back up, Daniel glared at the man. “I said the chief didn’t just offer me his one daughter,” he ran his hands through his hair making him look about ten years old. “He offered me... three.”

Stunned speechless at that, Jack shook his head, glanced back at the chief who was still eyeing Daniel up and down as a future son-in-law and snorted. “What a wedding night that would turn out to be.”

“Jaaaaaack!”

The End


End file.
